Seperation
by MailMySelfToYou
Summary: It was hard to be apart. Especially being newly weds with a baby on the way. How were they supposed to support each other from opposite sides of the country? But she supposed there was nothing she could do about it anymore. Leyna. Originally a one-shot, but I will continue if wanted.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, guys, this was originally supposed to be a one-shot to get rid of the writer's block for AWM, but I kind of like how this is going. Tell me if you want me to continue.**

"I wish you didn't have to go," Reyna whispered. Leo tightened his arms around her, and she moved closer to him in the bed. A warm breath of air came in through the open windows, and he sighed.

"Me too." He brushed his thumb against her cheek, and she smiled, stretching her neck up to kiss him. They listened to the crickets chirping outside, the sweet smell of summer lingering in the air. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, savoring the scent of smoke and motor oil.

"I'm gonna miss you so much," he mumbled. He felt her lips form a smile.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." A comfortable silence settled over the two, and Leo looked out the window. The half moon and fireflies were shining, casting a soft glow over the landscape. "I'll be back before she's born, you know."

Reyna glanced down at her slightly rounded belly. She sighed. "I know." Squeezing her eyes closed, she forced the tears back. She would be strong. For her. For them. "But all the way across the country, you know?" He nodded. "There's going to be this whole experience that we're going to miss out on as a couple."

"I'm not gonna be able to hold your hair back you get morning sickness, or comfort you when you get those crazy hormones." A single tear fell down her face, and she nodded. He wiped the tear off her face, smiling at his wife.

"I asked Frank to take care of you," he said after a pause. "And Gwen, and Bobby, and Sylvia. And every week, someone's going to take your picture, so I can see you two getting bigger, and bigger, and bigger-" He poked her belly with each word, and she giggled quietly. They faded into silence, simply enjoying the feeling of being so close.

"I love you so much," Reyna whispered. "And it's gonna hurt like hell when you're gone."

"Good thing we have ambrosia and nectar." She smiled. They lay for a while, listening to the sounds of summer and each other's quiet breaths. Leo placed his chin on her head, lacing his fingers with hers.

"What do you want to name her?" Leo asked. Reyna sighed, closing her eyes.

"I don't know." Her husband tapped his fingers on her side, thinking.

"Anna?" Reyna paused for a moment, considering.

"No. What about something Latin?"

"Or Spanish?" he asked teasingly. She smiled.

"Sure."

"Stella, perhaps? Maria? Luna?"

"Esmeralda." Leo grinned.

"I like it." Suddenly, Reyna flipped them over, landing on top of him and crashing her lips to his. She pulled back, tears glistening in the corners of her eyes.

"Please don't go," she whispered. He pulled her into a hug, holding her tight and stroking her hair.

"I wish I didn't have to."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ba-da-da-dun! The next installment of Seperation, by MailMySelfToYou! Enjoy and review!**

The next morning rose warm yet overcast, a slight humidity hanging in the air. Reyna and Leo got ready in gloomy silence, Reyna helping him gather his things and throwing them into a suitcase. A five-month long stay at Camp Half-Blood. She was three months pregnant. By the time he got back, she would almost be ready to give birth. When that test had come back positive, she had not planned that Leo would be across the country for most of the pregnancy. Sighing, she sat on their bed. Leo sat as well, taking her hand in his.

"Shit. This is really happening, isn't it?" he asked. She nodded, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I don't know how I'm going to be able to do this without you," she mumbled.

"It's going to be fine." She looked up at him.

"No, it's not. Are they really going to do this? Rip us apart with a baby on the way? For 'maintenance'?" Leo cupped her chin gently, lifting her face up so he could kiss her.

"You know how they are. Can't do a thing without me," he mumbled against her lips, making her smile. She pulled back, leaning her forehead against his.

"When do you get back?" she asked. He sighed.

"Late January." Reyna's heart sank. From August 22nd to late January seemed much longer than five months.

"We won't spend Christmas together," she whispered, her voice thick with unshed tears.

"Don't think about that right now," he begged as he pressed his lips to hers again, almost desperately. Her hands moved to his neck as his moved to her waist.

Suddenly, the door burst open, and the two jumped apart. Hazel blushed, taking a step back.

"Sorry, I just-" she paused, collecting herself. "Dakota told me that Leo had already left. I shouldn't have believed him, he was really washed up on Kool-Aid, and the Argo II is still here-"

"It's okay," Reyna said, standing up, quickly followed by Leo. "We were just finishing up." They each took one of the suitcases, walking out the door, quickly followed by Hazel.

"So, Leo, you excited for your trip?" He sighed.

"Excited isn't the word." Hazel abandoned any hope of lifting the mood, and the three spent the rest of the short walk in silence. They reached the Field of Mars, the Argo II hovering up in the sky. Hazel excused herself, walking over to Frank, who was seeing off the dozen or so other campers that were going to Camp Half-Blood. Leo wrapped his arms around his wife, resting his chin on her head and allowing her to bury her head in his chest.

"You sure you can't come?" he asked. She looked up at him.

"You know I can't," she told him. "I have too much work to do, especially since I'm going to be on maternity leave soon." He put his hands on her belly.

"To take care of the little peanut, of course," he said, smiling and pecking her on the lips. His expression turned serious, though, and he looked at her with a crippling fondness. "You'll send me a picture of the ultrasound when you get it, right?" Reyna nodded, blinking back tears. She seemed to be doing that too often nowadays

"Of course," she said, taking his hands.

"Leo!" called a voice from up on the ship. He looked up, sighing.

"I guess I should go," he said. He bent down to kiss her again, gently, lovingly, and she couldn't help but feel as if it would be the last one they shared for a long time.


End file.
